Packaging such large tonnage sheet metal coils for storage or shipment has been both labor and time intensive, and has generally required procedures carried out separately at several distinct stations.
In the past, such coils have also been subject to damage by narrow-width metal strand used for affixing a coil to a pallet. In addition, use of such metal strand, both during securing and releasing a coil from a pallet, presented safety hazards to personnel and required special measures and equipment to help guard against injury.